


A Place Where I Belong《Super sons／Jondami西幻AU》

by night92



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night92/pseuds/night92
Summary: Jondami，西幻AU，龍！Jonathan／人類！Damian，基本上就是氪星人置換成龍族之類的，一咪batfamily、superbat、jaydick、kontim。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 17





	A Place Where I Belong《Super sons／Jondami西幻AU》

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Jondami，西幻AU，龍！Jonathan／人類！Damian，基本上就是氪星人置換成龍族之類的，一咪咪的batfamily、superbat、jaydick、kontim，希望沒有但可能會有的OOC。
> 
> ★ 原本只是想寫點製杖傻白甜結果不小心寫多了，不是正統西幻迷所以大概有BUG，完全禁不起一點考究嗚嗚。
> 
> ★ 私設龍族一生只會有一個屬於自己的人類，可以是騎士、摯友或伴侶等等不限，至於其他例如同族間嘛，也不是不行，就那啥，兩方覺得OK就可以，看情況。嗯，有雷到我下跪。
> 
> ★ 積文整理上傳留點紀錄。

人類脆弱、纖細而美麗。

爸爸總是這麼說，帶著一些緬懷、一些悵然。Jonathan記憶深刻。

『人類既脆弱、纖細又美麗，難以捉摸，』他說，拍了拍自己孩子的頭，『如果你有機會遇見他們，或更棒的是，遇見屬於你的人類，Jon，要好好珍惜他。』

爸爸，你一定是騙我的吧。Jonathan嘴裡發出難過的嗚咽，垂下頭顱看向從見面起就頂著一股狠勁拿各種武器朝他招呼的矮小人類。脆弱、纖細這些詞好像根本搭不上邊啊，Jonathan內心哀歎，轉動著眼珠將視線移轉到人類搭配黑髮的蜜色肌膚和綠色眼眸盯了一會。

但是，是真的好看。

飛鏢不間斷地射來，打在他的鱗片上發出清脆的聲響，卻連一絲白痕都沒有留下。Jonathan疑惑地看著動作靈活四處蹦跳的人類，他覺得應自己該釋出一些善意，爸爸都是這麼教導他的，說不定矮小的人類會願意停下來和他說說話？雖然這些武器對他來說不痛也不癢，但人類竄來竄去看起來還挺累。

「你好，」Jonathan開口，他有點緊張導致音量提得有些大，這是他第一次跟人類說話，「我、我叫Jonathan Kent，你可以叫我Jon。」他咧開嘴小心藏好利牙，努力露出一個友善的微笑。

低沉的轟隆聲伴隨強勁氣流差點將Damian直接掀翻出去，他機警地抓住樹枝閃身翻上，緊緊抓住還算結實的樹幹才沒被輕易吹飛。等到強風停息，他才後知後覺地意識到幾個竄入耳膜的字句。

這隻龍，剛剛，在自我介紹？

賭上身為整個Gotham領土上最為年輕強悍聰明勇士的驕傲，Damian絕不會只因為幾句話輕易地卸下警戒，他嘴邊擒著一抹不屑的冷笑抬頭看去。

然後看見眼前傳說中能止小兒哭啼的惡龍，扭捏的神態裡莫名藏著一絲討好和小心翼翼，對著他咧開一張大嘴，眼神充滿期待。

「......」

Damian突然不想說話。

說好的龍是天底下最殘暴的生物呢？說好吞吃人類像踩死螞蟻一樣簡單呢？等回了莊園他一定要把灌輸他錯得離譜觀念的罪魁禍首Jason Todd揍得連Dick都認不出來。

不了解Damian此刻複雜的心理活動，Jonathan在想自己是不是該再接再厲，矮小的人類站在樹梢，似乎並不想理會他。Jonathan有些氣餒，他喜歡這個漂亮的人類，但對方不願意跟他說話，他也不能強迫他，怎麼辦，他有些委屈，是因為他不夠強壯漂亮嗎，可爸爸總是說他是最棒的龍啊。

「你...」Damian還是開口了。不知道怎麼回事，他感覺自己完全看得出眼前這條巨龍的腦回路，譬如，這雙碩大的藍色豎瞳裡水光滿滿，仿佛下一刻就要大哭出聲。一條龍大哭出聲，Damian打了個冷顫，他一點也不想見識那壯闊的場面。

「你，」他停頓一下，「你是龍？」Damian其實知道自己在說廢話，不是龍難道是狗，但他還是忍不住想多此一舉。

「是的，我是龍，」Jonathan一點也不介意眼前的人類問的明顯問題，人類跟他說話了，他感到無比快樂，「我叫Jonathan，你呢？」他開心的噴氣，一邊有意無意地挪動角度將龍翼朝向陽光，讓紅藍錯落的鱗片在陽光下閃耀出柔和美麗的光芒，渾然不覺自己的行為極為類似某種正在求偶的禽鳥類。

「Damian Wayne。」Damian說，靈活地從樹上跳了下來。他算是看明白了，這條龍就是蠢的，什麼暴虐殘忍的生物，虧他從小都幻想著如果能宰掉一頭龍肯定能證明自己。現在，都見鬼去吧。

他走近這頭小山一樣巨大的生物，大膽地繞著圈仔細地觀察，碩大爪子和佈滿全身的龍鱗閃動著冷冽光芒，Damian不著痕跡地撇了撇嘴角，怪不得他的武器無法留下哪怕一絲傷痕。

Jonathan緊張兮兮地忍住呼吸，任由Damian對他品頭論足，人類男孩甚至還得寸進尺地伸出手敲敲鱗片，可他滿腦子只充滿不知道自己一身龍鱗夠不夠好看的擔憂。

「說吧，你為什麼會在這？」觀察夠了巨龍，心中也擬出幾個大約可行的屠龍計劃，Damian坐到巨大龍嘴前撐著臉展開逼問，「我是說，我以為，所有人都以為龍已經在這片大陸上絕跡了。」

如果不是那些遊蕩在城邦之間的吟遊者信誓旦旦地傳頌黃昏天際出現不祥黑影，即將籠罩Gotham領土的每一吋土地之類的廢話，他今天也不會為了巡察來到這片罕有人煙的森林，見到一隻被傳說為早已滅絕殆盡的生物。

龍是天空和陸地的霸主，擁有強悍生命力的魔法生物，有著龐大堅不可摧的身軀、能遮天蔽日的龍翼和淌流毒液的尖利龍牙；他們生性貪婪喜愛財富，好奇心和報復性極重，是世間一切寶物的看守者，因著這種生物的貪婪與破壞，使得他們在數百年前由人類發起的屠龍戰爭中消失殆盡———至少Damian是這麼聽說的。

傳說果然沒有一點可信度。他看著眼前古老的魔法生物，輕微地嘖了一聲。

「絕跡？」Jonathan有點茫然，顯然並不知道自己的種族已經在人類口中滅絕，「我有爺爺、爸爸，還有Conner、Kara，很多很多龍啊。」

Damian聽得眼角一抽，看來在幾百年前屠龍戰爭後存活下來的龍似乎不少。他回想著Wayne領土上的防禦力，思考是否該把某些渾蛋找回來開場會議，他撇了眼巨龍，就是不知道其他的龍是不是也這麼，嗯，一言難盡。

「但他們不會離開龍島的，」Jonathan補充，滿臉嚴肅，「爸爸說我們不能隨意離開。」

那倒是件好事。Damian想著，隨即看了巨龍一眼，「那你怎麼會在這？」

「我我我我我只是、我是說，」Jonathan慌張的咳了咳，「我剛成年，成年的龍可以離開龍島一次，我、我就是想四處看看。」他結結巴巴地解釋，眼神帶了些閃躲。

「嗯哼。」Damian狐疑的看著這條龍，知道他一定沒說實話，但管他的呢，只要這傢伙不到他的領土上胡作非為，誰管這個“不祥的黑影”要去禍害哪片土地。

「那你已經看過這裡，可以離開了，」Damian拍拍屁股站起身，「不送。」

他扯動腰上的勾爪原本想躍上樹間離開這裡，繩索纏繞上枝椏準備蕩走的一刻卻發現背後莫名傳來了阻力。他無言的回頭，果不其然的看見巨龍伸出了爪子，小心地勾住了他的斗篷。

「你不要走好不好？」龍睜著碩大的藍色眼睛淚汪汪的看著他，「我們不是朋友嗎？」

※

Wayne家族的每個人都發現，最近他們的小弟變得有些奇怪。

他不再忙著規劃繁雜嚴苛的自我訓練，不再熱衷於挑戰他們父親的權威，不再用各種理由挑釁他的哥哥們和他決鬥了。

不對勁啊。Tim摩娑著下顎，不懷好意的瞇著眼評論。

儘管如此，Damian還是沒打算在他的族人們身上花上更多的心思。他實在太忙了。背著碩大包裹在樹梢間跳躍時他想著，忙到甚至沒分神給對他投來詭異視線的Todd踹上一腳。

矯健的身影猶如靈動鳥兒穿梭過林間樹梢，Damian最終在臨近Gotham領地、被巨木包圍環繞的湖泊邊停下腳步，這座森林高大蓊鬱且人煙稀少，特別適合將某些不能出現人前的龐然巨物藏在此處。他將背上的布包扔下，轉動痠痛的肩頸。

倏然地，Damian頭也不回就朝右側身一個翻滾。

身後殘影從天而降，一聲轟響後地面出現了個不深不淺的坑洞，藍色的身影從坑底站起，露出一個散佈著些許鱗片的年輕側臉，鑲嵌其上的湛藍色豎瞳清澈純淨，成對鮮紅色龍角突出於黑髮中，他咧開嘴對著Damian傻笑。

「你來了，D！」Jon快樂的躍出坑底衝上前，Damian嫌棄地閃了閃，沒能閃過，「我想你了！」他抱住人類男孩大聲地宣佈。

Damian嘖了一聲，僵硬地在藍龍鐵鉗似的雙臂裡徒勞地掙扎了幾下，「好了，Jon，放開我。」他說，語氣有些微的惱怒。

經過這段時間的短暫相處，Jonathan已經大致能夠分辨Damian的情緒了，他不甘願的放開手，覺得有些可惜。他總是無法抱著Damian超過一分鐘。Jonathan嘆了口氣。

Damian難得沒跟上這條龍的腦回路。他以為Jonathan不過是等得太久，餓了，話說回來，從龍本身的大小來看，只吃他帶來的食物這傢伙難道不怕餓死嗎。

他把異常巨大的包裹在草地上攤開，將裡頭的溫熱麵包、薄片火腿、成串的肉腸、散發蜂蜜甜香的點心等等全扔在一起，雙手抱胸背靠在樹幹上等著旁觀。Jonathan很快地來到他身旁坐下，抓起食物就開始歡樂進食。

Damian看著他變成人形後和自己差不多只是略高的體型，嚴肅地思考一條龍的胃究竟有多大。

「你今天有點晚，Damian，我一直在等你，」Jon愉快的進食中還是不忘關心他的人類朋友，「發生了什麼事嗎？」

Damian身體有一瞬間的僵直，他撇開眼神，不去看著Jonathan清澄疑惑的藍眼，「沒什麼。」他說。

許多相鄰領土上家族的不安分導致父親難得抽出空閒對他詢問了例行巡察的狀況，當然，在他的看管下本就不會出現任何狀況，那場父子間的對話結束得異常迅速。但偏偏，在他走出議事廳時三個名義上的哥哥們整齊地在門外排成一列，滿臉的不懷好意。

「小D，趕著去哪兒？」Dick一臉關懷地開口。

「除了去找人麻煩，他還能去哪？」Jason嗤笑，滿臉的鄙視讓Damian想直接送他一拳。

「不不不，」Tim靠在一旁搖搖手指，不為所動的分析，「咱們Dami每一天都這麼匆忙，肯定有什麼小秘密。」

「一個可愛的女孩，或許？」Timothy Drake幸災樂禍的笑臉沒有一次比現在更惱人了。Damian面無表情的想著。

Jason難得捧場配合地發出嘖嘖聲。Damian轉頭看向一邊滿臉關愛表情的大哥，後者一直保持著笑容，溫柔和善地望著他。

「小D，你們搞上床了嗎？」視線相交的瞬間，Dick期待地詢問。

「滾。」

為了擺脫纏人的兄弟，Damian決定花費比平時多五倍的時間設置各種殘忍的陷阱和障眼法，最終成功地甩開那群堅持不懈要看他心愛女孩的渾球們。雖然根本也沒那東西，他還是看不順眼綴在屁股後面的幾隻傻鳥。

Jonathan傻乎乎地抓著最後一個蜂蜜點心一邊塞進嘴裡一邊看著他，這條龍似乎對甜食情有獨鍾。

「吃完了我們就開始吧。」Damian不打算在這件事上繼續解釋，他伸展四肢一躍起身。

Jonathan苦惱的嚥下最後一口點心，高聲喊著他才剛吃飽這是虐龍，但Damian沒有任何要理會的意思，抄起劍就衝了上去。

Jonathan蠢是蠢了點，攻擊和防禦都卻都是頂尖，龍本來就是睥睨所有生物的高級種族，他要去哪才找得到這麼好的假想敵，Damian一點也不想錯過，開出食物供給和成為朋友的條件，直接就把這條龍給拐了。他自願頂著被三個渾蛋懷疑和掏空廚房糧食換來的Alfred譴責的目光，訂製了無數個完美的訓練計劃。

長劍、飛鏢與龍鱗相交的清響不停歇地迴盪，最終在厚重的碰撞聲下回歸靜謐。Jonathan隱約貼伏著藍色鱗片的手臂精準地掐扼住人類脆弱的脖頸，勝利者努力地擠出一個偽裝筋疲力盡卻一點也不成功的表情。

「我們別打了，好不好？D，」他可憐兮兮的要求，「我累了。」

被釘上樹幹的Damian轉動手上長劍意猶未盡地撇了撇嘴，「你沒用上龍息，」他說，一雙綠眼睛神情銳利，「你小看我？」

Jonathan簡直想要哭出來，人類是這麼暴力的種族嗎，爸爸就是個大騙子！他好不容易跟Damian成為了朋友，沒想到他的條件竟然是要每天和他打架，打就算了，還要求不准放水，可他是龍啊，如果一個不小心捏死脆弱的人類他要去哪找回一個Damian？Jonathan無助地在心底吶喊。

結果他只好每天小心翼翼拿捏自己的力度來滿足Damian擬出的戰術演練，總是提心吊膽生怕一不小心就把人類小夥伴給弄傷弄殘，這難度可能都比得上成年儀式會出現的考驗了。沒想到現在居然還要被抱怨沒用上龍息？認真一噴完全可以毀掉整片森林的龍息？

看著垂頭喪氣的藍龍，不知怎麼的Damian就覺得心情有點好。儘管對方沒用上龍息，但他許多的戰鬥技巧的確得到一定程度的增強補缺。

「今天就到這吧。」他仁慈地開口，手腕一轉將長劍插到一邊。

Jonathan覺得此刻Damian的聲音簡直就是天籟，他立刻放開爪子下的男孩，鬆了口氣變回龍形，委委屈屈地用尾巴將還在揉捏發紅頸側的人類拉劃到腹側，看著他頸上的印痕心疼地唉聲歎氣。

「會痛嗎？Damian，」藍龍沮喪地拍動尾巴，水晶般紅藍參雜的鱗片泛著柔光，「對不起，我會更小心的。」

人類果然很脆弱，Jonathan想著。雖然Damian一點也不纖細，個性兇惡還充滿攻擊性，但每一次見到他Jonathan都是這麼的高興，他覺得Damian就是屬於他的人類了，他一定要更珍惜他。

「你不需要這麼緊張，」Damian無所謂地推推藍龍湊上來的巨大頭顱，在龍尾劃出的小地盤裡放鬆地往不斷起伏的腹部靠去，「這點小傷不算什麼。」

雖然他這麼說，但Jonathan還是懨懨地垂著頭顱趴在地上，尾巴沒力的小幅度晃動，一雙像藍天一樣清澈的眼睛裡滿是某些Danian覺得難以理解的情緒。

「我在Wayne城堡裡的訓練嚴格全面多了，訓練場裡有各種我父親自設置的障礙和陷阱，受傷不過是小事，」他乾巴巴解釋，仿佛是安慰但又有頗大的差距，「你不需要這麼在意。」他伸手在藍龍的腹側輕拍幾下，以示安撫。

「Wayne城堡是你的家嗎？Damian，」藍龍的注意力快速被轉開，他睜大豎瞳語氣帶了點雀躍，「它看起來怎麼樣？它是也建在巨大的岩壁上嗎？是用黃金珍珠跟寶石裝飾的洞穴嗎？」

當然不是，還有黃金珍珠寶石這種充滿暴發戶的惡俗是怎麼回事，「我住在Wayne城堡，它是整個Gotham裡最宏偉的主城，高聳莊嚴並且肅穆，而在我以及我父親的領導下，Gotham是附近所有領土中最偉大的城市。」

「我飛到附近時也有看到好多個人類的地方，那就是城市嗎？我爸爸有告訴過我人類會聚集在一起建造城市，裡面會有非常多有趣的東西，」Jon既興奮又羨慕，「你看，」他不知到從哪裡拉扒出一塊黃澄澄的吊墜勾在爪子上放到Damian前方，「這是我爸爸以前從人類的城市裡帶回來的，拿起來搖晃會發出好聽的聲音，我求了好久爸爸才答應讓我幫他好好收藏呢，它是我的寶物。」

Damian仔細端詳手中的吊墜，它帶著一些些歲月的痕跡，精緻繁複的雕刻纏繞在圓潤的柱體上，他非常確信這是一個機關吊墜，製作的精細程度甚至超越痴迷此類的Drake，這可不常見。他依照Jon的說法將它輕輕搖晃，氣流通過柱體發出奇異清脆的旋律。

他將它還給Jonathan，看著他分享自己最珍貴的寶物時，臉上的驕傲和快樂。

“龍是世間一切寶物的看守者，他們貪婪卻也吝嗇，沒有生物能夠在其看守下指染它們一分一毫”——摘自某本城堡內書庫收藏的古老書籍。Damian仔細端詳眼前的藍龍，但並未如同書中所記載那樣在他的眼中發掘到絲毫負面情緒，那雙藍眼中只存在毫無邊際的信任與喜愛。

Damian的嘴角微揚。

「Jon，」他突然問道，「你想去Gotham嗎？」

Jonathan聽見他的提問呆愣了一瞬，接著驚喜震撼堆滿他的表情，就像是有人剛剛告訴他一件全世界最美好的消息。

「我真的可以去嗎？」Jon的龍尾興奮地拍動，巨大的喜悅從他的語調滲出向四周彌漫，「可以嗎，我是說，想的，我非常非常想去！」

他看起來那麼雀躍，連Damian都差點要被他滿溢的快樂感染，「你變成人類的樣子吧，我帶你去。」他點頭回覆Jonathan一個肯定的答案，卻看見上一秒簡直像小鳥一樣要快樂得快飛起來亂轉的藍龍，以肉眼可見的速度洩了氣。

「可是我沒辦法完全變成人類的模樣，Damian。」Jon小聲地說，在一陣光芒中變成黑髮藍眼的男孩。他說的是事實，藍龍頭上紅色的角雖然縮小但並未消失，臉頰和手臂上也都殘留了大片藍色龍鱗。「我不能去了嗎？」藍色的豎瞳裡迅速蓄積水光，Jonathan的神色簡直不能再沮喪。

「你不能再變得更像人類一些嗎，」Damian挑眉，這的確是挺棘手的問題，照Jon現在的模樣，遇到人類大約立刻就會被當作怪物給處理了，「我以為你們可以完美地在龍形和人類的型態轉換，至少古書典籍上都是這麼記載。」

完美轉換，成年的龍確實可以，但Jonathan只是一隻未成年的小龍而已，他距離成年還有一段時間呢。Jonathan默默低頭，他告訴Damian他是成年離開龍島來到這裡，如果他知道自己只是一隻還未成年、不能自由轉換型態、從龍島偷溜出來的龍，會不會嫌棄他？會不會對他的欺騙感到憤怒？Jonathan感到心虛，他喜歡Damian，想要一直和他在一起。

Damian是他交到的第一個人類朋友。他不怕他，還給他帶來許多美味的食物，還願意帶他去他的城市，Damian是Jonathan遇過最好的人類。他的人類。所以他怕，怕Damian會因為他的謊言感到憤怒或輕蔑，再也不願意理會他了。

Jonathan只能保持沈默。

「對不起。」Jon低著頭，委屈地想變回龍形把自己團成一顆球。

整片黑影罩當頭罩下。

「挺合身，」Damian調整了一下，拿出細針和棉線迅速把用來當包裹的麻布縫合成一件臨時斗篷。幸虧他帶的食物夠多，用以運載的布料也才夠成為足以完全遮蓋Jon的斗篷，最後在領口別上一塊平時佩帶的鳥形黃色胸針，這件臨時的遮蔽物也就完成了。「如何？」

就好像魔法一樣。Jonathan一雙藍眼閃爍著崇拜的光芒，Damian是魔法師嗎，他好像什麼都會。

「謝謝你，D。」Jon衝上去給了Damian一個飛撲的擁抱，力道有些大差點把他撞飛出去。

Damian揉著胸口，一腳反踹回去想把這隻煩人的生物給踢開，然而這條龍實在太硬了痛得還是自己。他深刻地反省，究竟不久前的他是被什麼迷了神志，竟然輕易答應帶這蠢龍去Gotham閒逛，為此還用上了被Drake嘲笑過後就深藏的縫紉技術。

「我可以帶你去，但你要完全聽從我的指令，」Damian指著Jon兇狠地威脅，「不然...」

「不然？」Jon緊張地嚥了一下。

「Gotham騎士們會在我的號令下傾巢而出，他們無可匹敵，殘忍嗜血，」他冷漠無情地告知，「最愛將俘虜扒皮放血烤了吃光。」

Jonathan非常配合地幻想了一下自己被扒皮烤來吃掉的場景，默默地顫抖。

「行了，走吧。」Damian非常滿意自己營造出的效果，他看著染上紅雲的天空，轉身跳上樹梢，「跟上，昨天開始有許多商隊抵達Gotham，為此將開啟了五天的夜間市集，算你好運。」

※

食物、牲畜跟烈酒的香氣，混合著火把餘燼和燈油的強烈氣息充斥了整個城市，Gotham城內一年一度的夜晚市集熱鬧翻騰且喧囂混亂，無數的商隊佔據街道邊每一個空隙，琳琅滿目的商品和奪人眼球的表演展示此起彼落，將夜幕下的主城映照得鮮活繁華。

Jonathan緊跟著Damian穿過一條條窄巷和街道，緊密排列的各式商販讓他目不暇給，斗篷下的藍眼亮得像天上的星光一樣燦爛。他情不自禁地在經過某個被滿滿人群圍繞的東方商隊時，拉住Damian的手，Jonathan入迷地看著深色皮膚的高壯男人對著天空噴出熊熊烈火，幾個穿著暴露的婀娜舞者揮動流水般的細銀色絲綢，圍繞著火光扭動腰身，翩然飛舞。

「他會噴火！」Jon興奮地驚嘆，「我不知道人類也會！」

Damian掙動了一下被捏住的右手，發現怎麼也抽不回來，「不過是個小把戲，」他的神情滿是不屑，「Todd那傢伙大概也做得到。」絲毫不覺得隨口給二哥加上點雜耍技能有什麼不對。

「我也會的，Damian，而且更大更漂亮，你想看嗎，我可以噴給...嗚嗚嗚？」興奮過頭的藍龍不服輸地說道，張嘴就想噴點龍火給自己的人類看看，但他話還沒說完就被Damian用還能自由活動的另一隻手塞了回去。Jonathan發出不明所以的嗡鳴。

「給我閉緊你的嘴，J，」Damian靠近他的耳邊低聲威脅，手掌仍壓在Jon的嘴上，奇異的灼熱感從掌心蔓延，「人類不會噴火，懂嗎，你要是敢噴出一點火星我就把你踢回那鬼知道在哪的龍島去。」

Jonathan趕緊點頭。他的臉上泛著可疑的紅暈，單手攬著似乎毫無自覺目前兩人姿勢有多曖昧的Damian。藍龍裹著斗篷的手臂環住男孩像是要將人藏進懷中，他們上身間的距離奇近，Jonathan可以從他的綠眼中清晰地看見自己的倒影。

「很好。」Damian滿意了，他放開Jon，卻仿佛像是忘記了要繼續抗爭贏回右手的自由。他轉過頭，沒有髮絲遮蔽的耳根染著微紅，「走吧，這裡沒什麼好看的，」他說，「帶你去個好地方。」

Damian的好地方是位於Wayne城堡內最高的占星塔。他們並肩坐在高塔屋頂的邊緣上。

Jonathan數著各種從市集買來的食物和新奇玩意滿臉開心，沒有辦法以完全的人類樣貌購買它們的藍龍在Damian幫忙付完金幣後，老實地吐了一顆火雞蛋一樣大的紅寶石給他。其實身家也並不差那幾枚金幣的Damian無言以對。

從高處往下看，Gotham的夜晚閃耀著金子般璀璨耀眼的光芒，明滅閃爍的光點像個小型漩渦，將所有生活在城內的人們的歡聲笑語捲入其中。

「Gotham是個很棒的城市。」Jon咬著手中的異域水果，真心誠意地說道。

「當然，」Damian說，「這是我的城市。」

他的語氣平靜又理所當然，透著一股深入骨髓的確信與驕傲，Jonathan著迷地看著他。

身為一隻拍動雙翼就能飛掠無數大陸的龍族，Jonathan一路上經過了不少城市，種族隔閡讓他一直無法和它們建立起任何的聯繫。但Gotham是不一樣的，他想。Gotham有Damian，僅僅如此就讓這個美麗的城市對他而言有了更多的連結和意義。

「Damian。」Jon喊了男孩的名字，並在Damian轉頭看來時，整張臉漲得通紅。

他忍不住地想告訴他，那些關於龍族的一生中只會擁有唯一一個屬於自己的人類的傳說，他們會找到彼此，互相許下約定，在拉奧的見證下共享漫長的生命。他想問Damian，問他願不願意成為自己的人類？

「你...」Jon拼命地壓抑那仿佛一團小鳥在胸腔振翅的躁動感，他拉住Damian的雙手結結巴巴地努力想找回似乎瞬間消失的語言能力，「你...、我......」

Damian的眉尾在這段慘不忍睹的時間裡微微揚起，Jonathan挫敗得簡直想把自己縮回龍蛋裡重造一次。只是句詢問怎麼就這麼難呢，爸爸明明就告訴他到時一切都會非常順利的啊，爸爸果然是大騙子！

「你，你想不想飛？」重複了無數個你和我之後，Jon最終憋出這麼一句，他沮喪得想賞自己兩爪子。

Damian挑眉，「你指的是那裡？」他指了指上方的天空。

面對Damian語氣充滿濃厚興趣的詢問，Jonathan勉強打起精神點點頭，他脫下Damian做給他的斗篷珍而重之地收好。

「沒錯。」Jon回答。這是他的第二次機會，可不能再搞砸了。帶著Damian來一次非常厲害的天空之旅一定會讓他知道自己是一隻非常可靠的龍，說不準他問出口Damian就會願意答應他了呢？Jonathan鬥志滿滿。

「抓緊啦。」

他小跑步上前摟住Damian，在他來得及說話之前就一個箭步從高塔一躍而下。

Damian再次沒跟上這條藍龍的腦回路，留給他的反應時間只足夠讓他緊緊抓住Jon的脖頸怒吼，「Jonathan Kent你這頭蠢龍—————」

接下來的所有咒罵都被高空的氣流衝散，他趴在藍光中轉回龍身的Jonathan身上衝破了夜幕，狂風在他的耳邊呼嘯，而月亮和星辰，有史以來第一次和他離得那麼的近，仿佛唾手可得。Damian迎風看著從眼前展開的壯麗星空，滿心滿眼的震撼。

「你喜歡嗎？Damian。」Jon的聲音響起，藍龍說話的震動透過手掌下冰涼光滑的鱗片傳遞而來。

「挺好的！」Jon飛得很穩，Damian坐在藍龍的背上興致高昂地大喊，當掙脫了陸地的束縛，他仿佛也放開了某些對自我的約束，「再高一點！Jon！」

「沒問題！」Jon高興地回答，他奮力拍動雙翼，沖上雲端。

不斷飛速後退的雲層之中，藍龍張口吐出一陣低沉渾厚的旋律。它古老而悠揚，仿若狂風的流動，溪水的纏綿，樹梢間的低語，烈火般的熱情，真金一樣的鏗鏘。它包含了萬物原始的言語，歌頌著世間最真摯的情感。

Damian閉上眼，仔細聆聽。

他們一起飛過高山和峽谷，平原和城市，最終回到了初見的森林。

「那是一首歌嗎？」坐在湖泊岸邊看著飛舞的螢火，Damian問。

Jonathan點點頭，有些害羞。那是一首獨屬於龍族的歌曲，流轉在他們鎏金血液之中，為著唯一著認定的伴侶而存在。一首古老的情歌。

「非常好聽，雖然我無法聽懂龍族的語言，但它的旋律很美，」Damian說，他看著盪漾波紋的湖面，綠眼映照熒熒流光，「你是不是想說什麼？」

Jonathan感覺腹部在扭曲，全身僵直，喉嚨乾澀灼熱。就是現在，他想。懷疑自己龍生裡有沒有一刻像現在一樣的慎重緊張。

「我、我想帶你回龍島，Damian，我喜歡你，」他鼓起這輩子最大的勇氣衝口而出，「我們龍的一生中只會有一個屬於自己的人類，我覺得你就是屬於我的人類，D，雖然、雖然我還沒有成年，對不起我騙了你，但我是真的想一直和你在一起的，」Jon的語速飛快，雙手用力地握拳，「Damian，你、你遠不願意和我回龍島，在我成年後成為我的伴侶？」

Jonathan的藍色豎瞳澄澈晶亮，他緊盯著Damian，屏住呼吸等待他的回答。但Damian並沒有回頭，他只是持續看著水光粼粼的湖面。在這段窒息的沈默中，Jonathan藍眼中的光采像支即將燃盡的燈蕊，逐漸趨於黯淡。

「龍島是你的家，是你出生成長的故土，是你的心和靈魂的歸處，」Damian終於開口，「對我而言，是Gotham。」

「Gotham是我的故土，我的城市，也是我一生的責任，」他輕聲地說，「我不會離開。」

「我很抱歉，Jon。」

Damian垂下視線，不去看Jonathan眼中的失落和難受。他知道那頭單純的藍龍一定在拼命想著自己是不是哪裡做得不夠好，但不是，他沒有哪裡不夠好，相反的，他太好了。他的出現，他們一起相處的時光給Damian帶來他生命裡從未有過的生動色彩。可他給不起Jonathan想要的承諾。

「愚蠢的男孩。」

一把輕柔的女聲自他們身後的樹林間響起，她的語氣嘲弄又憐憫。

「你知道你大可說個謊，將一頭罕見的龍族納入自己的掌控之下，對嗎？」女人的身影靜靜地從樹木的陰影中浮現，她握著手中的長劍慵懶地撥弄一頭飛瀑般的棕髮。

「難道我沒教過你任何東西嗎？」她盯著Damian問。

「我親愛的兒子。」

※

在女人聲音響起的一刻，Damian全身都拉起最高度的警戒，他抽出長劍微微錯步站到Jonathan前方，神情冰冷尖銳。

「我可以但我不會那麼做，這就是我們不同的地方，」他冷漠地回望女人，看進一雙和他如出一轍卻盈滿戲謔跟魅惑的綠色眼眸，「母親。」

Jonathan吃驚地看向他，視線在他們麥色肌膚、異國情調的輪廓和深邃綠眼間來回張望。Damian卻是分不出心思和他多做解釋，眼前的女人非常危險，儘管她姣好的身材和面貌更加地引人注目，但她的致命也同樣出色，沒有人比Damian更瞭解這個事實。

「愚蠢的騎士道德。」Talia輕蔑地嘲笑，「Bruce只管灌輸你這些沒用的東西，是不是？但我也不能說我很意外。」美艷的女人聳聳肩。

「儘管我對你的成長的確感到不滿，但我今天可不是來找你的，Damian，」她轉動手中的長劍，姿勢和Damian揮劍前的預備動作一模一樣，「站到旁邊去，兒子，我找的是你身後的小龍。」

Jonathan一臉茫然，他還沒從被拒絕的打擊和見到Damian殺氣騰騰的母親的衝擊中恢復過來。Damian卻是立刻提起了長劍將Jonathan護在身後，劍尖直指Talia。

「Damian。」Jon拉住他，有些不知所措。眼前的母子看著對方像是有著血海深仇的敵人，長大於充滿愛的溫和龍島，藍龍不是很能理解目前的狀況，但他總覺得繼續讓Damian和他母親刀刃相向似乎不太好。

Damian沒理他，劍尖堅定地指向美麗的女人，光滑的劍身閃著冷冽銀光，「他是我的，母親，」他說，「除非踏過我的屍體，你別想碰到他一片龍鱗。」

Talia發出一聲嗤笑，這對母子甚至連嘲弄對手時都是如此的相似。她懶洋洋卻也興味盎然地看著她的兒子，伸手撥動棕色如綢緞般的長髮，黃金手鐲在動作間相互敲擊發出清響。「如你所願。」她說，將手指貼近雙唇，吹出一聲尖哨。

無數個人影從灌木樹影間竄出朝著他們發起攻擊，Damian只來得及將Jonathan往後一推，便開始應付所有他母親的手下們。

刺客對他來說不是問題，他的戰鬥技巧從五歲開始就再也沒有遭受過任何失敗。但他們的數量實在太多，再加上一個在一旁虎視眈眈的危險女人，和時不時讓他心生煩躁的危機感，儘管Damian是個優秀的戰士，此時仍是感覺到了頹勢。

「別碰他！」

伴隨一聲怒吼，大片黑影東倒西歪地朝四周飛了出去，藍光下的巨龍發出憤怒咆哮，揮動利爪和龍尾，將Damian四周掃開一片真空。他將男孩圈在腹側，猙獰地咧開滿口利牙，陣陣硝煙和星火在龍嘴邊翻騰。

Damian環顧四周平躺倒臥的刺客們，放下了手中的長劍，他靠近Jonathan輕拍他巨大的頭顱稍作安撫。

龍族是無可匹敵的，Damian知道，沒有攻擊能擊破鋼鐵融鑄般的龍軀，而足以毀滅整片大陸的力量正是他們遭受恐懼忌憚和滅絕的主因。

那麼到底又是什麼讓他不斷地感到一絲細微的警訊？Damian嘗試著壓制心底持續翻滾的細微焦躁和不安抬起眼，望向一直待在爭鬥外圍的美麗女人，她明豔的臉上笑意絲毫不減，纖細的手臂背在身後好整以暇地看著他們。

他大意了。Damian瞳孔瞬間縮緊。

「Jon，飛起來離開這裡！」他一個翻身跳上藍龍的背脊大吼，「立刻！」

但還是太遲。即使Jonathan一聽見他的聲音就立刻拍動龍翼，他們仍舊無法完全避開Talia悄聲吟誦後朝向扔擲而來的綠色光芒。

「為了捕捉一頭龍，Damianamian，我親愛的兒子，你以為我會毫無準備？」女人銀鈴般的笑聲還迴盪在耳際，天空中的巨龍被綠芒準確地命中肩胛，發出一陣淒厲哀鳴。

「Jonathan！」狂風之中，Damian聽見自己滿是驚懼的尖利叫喊。

他怒吼著命令Jonathan立刻降落，威脅他停下繼續朝Gotham飛去的自殺行為，甚至哀求他讓他看看他的傷勢。但藍龍一個字也沒聽，他死命拍動雙翼帶著他的人類男孩向前飛去，點滴帶著金色光芒的血液不斷從空中散落，直到高聳的尖塔依稀可見，他才終是力竭墜下。

直到和地面撞擊的那一刻，Damian依舊被緊緊保護在一雙龍爪之中，無論是恐怖的衝擊力或飛濺的沙石，都未曾在他身上留下一絲一毫的傷痕。

※

烈陽炙烤下的訓練場像個塵土飛揚的巨大火爐，遠方的景色仿佛都因高溫產生流水般的波紋。穿過整齊排列的騎士和弓手的排練，Dick穿著全套鐵甲的堅硬靴底終於敲響Wayne城堡內的石磚地板，他回頭遙望半空中狂亂飛舞著黑色蝙蝠標誌的家族旗幟，雙眉緊皺，最終仍是嘆了一口氣。

他彎過無數轉角，走近位於城堡東側的巨大紅木門，伸手輕敲，而後推門而入。

「他今天怎麼樣？」Dick先是撇了一眼安靜躺在床上的人影，接著朝坐在床邊，手中握著匕首靈活轉動，把一顆蘋果都給雕出Gotham全景的弟弟看去。

「老樣子。」Damian一眼不抬地回答。

Dick再次嘆氣，他覺得自己就像個憂心忡忡的老太太，苦命地操著整個黑蝙蝠家族的心。

「已經整整一個月了，Damian，」Dick捏了捏眉間，他伸手奪走在Damian手上轉得只剩銀光殘影的匕首，抓起那顆Gotham全景直接塞進嘴裡，「你不能就這麼一直守著他。」他邊嚼邊說。

「有什麼不能？」Damian固執地回應，沒有絲毫打算離開床邊的跡象。

打從一個月前他們的小弟弟扛著一個渾身是血的男孩踏進城堡開始，他就一直維持著這個模樣，完全拒絕其他人的建議，只是寸步不離的守著那個頭上長著雙角、全身散佈鱗片的男孩。Dick沒見過那樣的Damian，剛回到城堡時他甚至對著每一個試圖靠近他們的人露出強烈的攻擊性，他抱著那個男孩，像隻守著地盤受到刺激的獸類，拼命對周遭咧開尖牙。

最後是在Bruce的要求下，Tim用他的遠程機械加上一點藥物放倒了Damian，讓他們才有餘裕可以接手那個奇怪的男孩提供適當治療，並為他獨特的外貌大感驚愕。他們替他清洗了髒污血液，包紮好肩膀上猙獰的裂口，但長著角的男孩再也不曾醒來，自從那個夜晚來到Wayne城堡開始，他就一直深陷在昏迷般的深沉睡眠中。

等到藥物的效果退去Damian轉醒，他醒來後的第一件事竟然不是提劍前去剁碎Tim，而是直接去到那個男孩床前坐了一整天。不止Bruce挑眉，連Jason、Tim和他都驚訝得懷疑太陽是否再也不會升起。要知道Tim甚至已經在Damian醒來的前一刻搬出所有的研究成品打算來場五天五夜的攻防。

太陽還是升起了，然後再度落下，Damian沈默地起身來到會議廳，把事情原原本本的交代了一次。直到那時，他們才知道那個躺在他們小弟弟床上的男孩竟然是一隻應該早已滅絕的罕見龍族。

奇怪的是這消息震驚了他們，卻並未對Bruce造成太多效果，他只是皺著眉頭聽完Damian陳述如何受到某個勢力追捕後，淡定地轉頭吩咐Dick，從今天開始，整個Gotham備戰。

戰爭。

雖然領土邊界一向算不上和平，可Gotham已經很久不曾和其他勢力開啟征戰了，但看著一天天在城外集結起的千軍萬馬，Dick直觀地感受到了這個事實。熱衷於此的Jason興奮地日夜打磨他的寶貝長槍。Gotham擁有一頭龍的消息早已傳了出去，換句話說，也就等於Gotham擁有了打破整個大陸平衡的力量，雖然是一頭尚未成年的龍，但誰知道等他成長後有會是哪一副情景？沒有一個勢力樂於見到這個可預期的下場，多對一的包圍就成了必然。

「現在城外的情況很緊繃，小D，」Dick苦口婆心的勸說，「我們用得上你的幫忙。」

提到對Gotham局勢的威脅，Damian終於有些鬆動，但他還是不打算起身跟著Dick離開，「你放心，Grayson，」他淡然地說道，「攻打Gotham會是那些鼠輩最後一個值得後悔的決定。當戰爭發起的時候我會到場，他們會嘗到整個Gotham的怒火。」

「我的怒火。」Damian說完，將視線放回床上的人身上。他看似平靜的眼底沸騰著許多不知名的情緒，其中隱匿著一抹Dick也從未見過的執著。

Dick再度嘆氣，並且發誓自己這一個月的嘆氣量完已經全超越前半輩子的加總。他無奈地搖頭，將固執的弟弟留在滿室的寂靜中。

然而Dick根本沒想到，在等到各大勢力開戰之前，他們居然先等到了另一頭龍。究竟什麼時候開始傳說中的生物變得跟酒館醉漢一樣隨處可見了？

身形龐大，伸展雙翼足以遮天蔽日，伴隨著壓迫和狂風，一隻貨真價實的巨龍降臨Gotham。他的鱗片反射著陽光散發太陽般炙熱的白色光暈，一雙湛藍色的豎瞳散發無機質的冰冷，在巨型魔法生物襯托下，無數人類仿佛龍爪下的渺小螻蟻，瑟瑟顫抖。

「我的兒子在哪裡？！」

憤怒的質問從巨龍口中咆嘯而出，他拍動雙翼，掀起的亂流將下方的人類們搧扇得東倒西歪，慘叫連連。

沒有人來得及指認或藉機將巨龍的怒火引向Gotham，他們拼命抓住身邊的任何東西，只求能停留在陸地而不被狂風噴飛出去，況且那頭盛怒中的巨龍到底能不能聽見他們的聲音也還是個問題。

當一片的混亂之中，出現個不疾不徐的人影就會顯得特別顯眼，而漫步走到城堡廣場上的Bruce目前就是這樣一個存在。他迎著呼嘯的颶風走向前，狂亂的氣流在他身旁卻仿佛吹拂三月春野的微風。

他抬起手，從胸前拉出一個黃澄澄的吊墜放到唇邊，清脆悠揚的旋律從中響起，穿透狂風，穿破雲層，也飄到立於窗邊遙望的Damian耳邊，似曾相似的音節迴盪在整個Gotham上空。

「龍族的歌。」他喃喃低語。

一曲吹畢，Bruce抬起頭看向早在第一個音符出現時便轟然降落在他前方，滿眼不可置信的藍龍，他抬手輕輕撫上巨龍低垂的頭顱。

「嘿，Clark。」一絲笑意爬上他的臉頰，嚇歪了抱著城堡廊柱的Dick、Jason和Tim。

「好久不見了，老朋友。」

※

Bruce領著Clark來到Damian的房間，成年藍龍關切地來到兒子的床邊查看。Damian警戒地立在一旁看著他小心翼翼地拆下Jonathan的繃帶，手指不曾從腰間的劍柄上移下。

Clark並不介意他的態度，他看了Damian一眼，神情溫和，「你把他照顧得很好，」他伸手撥開遮擋在Jon蒼白臉色前的零散黑髮，「在什麼都不知道的情況下已經非常了不起了。」

「還不夠好，」Damian說，從陌生男人走進房間後就一直緊繃的神情似乎稍微放緩，他垂頭低語，臉色微獰，「我查過所有的記載，只要是有提到龍的每一本典籍和抄本。可是沒有一點訊息可以告訴我為什麼Jon一直不能醒來，他的傷口應該要逐漸復原，但沒有，我無法找到原因......」

「你已經做得很好了，孩子。」身材高壯厚實的男人將他寬大的手掌蓋上Damian的黑髮，輕輕地拍了拍，再次重複他的肯定，「Jon一定也是這麼想的。」

Damian輕微撇開臉，沒有失禮地拍開他的手掌，雖然並不完全信服他的話語，也算是暫時接受了這條突然出現的成年藍龍。

「你知道他出了什麼問題。」一直安靜待在後方的Bruce突然說道，他仔細地看著Clark的表情，語氣肯定。Damian的綠眼瞬間銳利地緊盯住他。

「是的，我知道，我曾經遭遇過同樣的傷勢。」Clark收起溫和的笑意，神情凝重。

「我當時就是被這東西傷到了翼骨和胸腔，幾乎丟了性命才被Kara拖回龍島去尋找治療的方法，」Clark看進Bruce的藍眼中，滿是塵封的歉疚，「那天沒有出現，我真的很抱歉，Bruce。」

Bruce依舊站在陰影中不發一語。

Clark垂下眼不再開口，他將手掌的部分化回龍爪，覆蓋藍白色龍鱗的利爪猛地刺入Jonathan無法癒合的傷口中。

「你！.......」Damian立刻就想衝上去阻止，但Bruce從身後壓制讓他瞬間無法動彈，他難以置信地轉頭怒視他的父親。幸好Clark趕在Damian暴起前很快地完成了他的動作，他抽回龍爪，尖端上掐著一顆散發熒熒綠光的水晶。

脫離了綠色水晶的影響，Jonathan的傷口以肉眼可見的速度飛快癒合。他眉尖微顫，一個月都未曾有動靜的藍眼緩緩睜開。

「老爸...？」Jon神色迷茫，剛轉醒顯然還有些搞不清狀況，他艱難地轉動脖頸，將視線聚焦到站立一旁面無表情的Damian身上。

「Damian！」視線落進綠眼的瞬間，只依稀記得昏迷前那場衝突的Jon明顯放鬆，「你沒事。」他高興又放心地說，接著露出一個滿足的笑容。

整整在床邊守了將近一個月的男孩此時卻滿臉冷淡，他沈默地看了Jonathan一眼，隨即轉身離開。

Jonathan被他突如其來的冷漠嚇到了。怎麼回事，怎麼會睡一個覺醒來Damian就對他不理不睬了？他又做錯了什麼嗎？還是Damian還在生氣他對年齡說謊的事？

Jonathan越想越擔心，一個翻身就想下床跟著追出去，結果還沒走出兩步，頭昏腦漲的暈眩差點讓他摔了個以臉著地。

「別激動，年輕人，」Clark出手，輕而易舉地把兒子拎回床上，「我們還有很多事得談談，就從你溜出龍島這件事開始。」

在被扔進床墊裡時，才終於搞清楚眼前的爸爸並不是什麼睡昏頭的幻像，Jonathan欲哭無淚。

「你們慢聊。」Bruce對著Clark點點頭，打開門走了出去。

身為Wayne城堡的主人，Bruce對整個城堡瞭若指掌，身為養大四個熊孩子的大家長，他非常清楚他們各自的巢穴。Dick有心事，去花園的樹上找，Jason脾氣爆發，往馬廄跟武器庫去準沒錯，至於Tim，他無時無刻都只想待在他堆滿各式材料和半成品的研究室。

但他現在的目標是Damian，所以Bruce來到位於地底陰暗潮濕的地下室。他親自出手在此設置了極為嚴苛的訓練關卡，頗得小兒子的歡心。

Bruce果不其然地在訓練平衡的木柱上，找到正朝半空拋擲飛鏢的Damian，前方的標靶上還插著幾支飛刀，每一個都完美地正中靶心。

「想談談嗎？」Bruce默默來到他身後。

Damian保持沈默。Wayne家的人除去Dick，就沒有一個人屬於可以促膝談心的類型，兩父子間的對談除卻公事很少有其他的內容出現，Damian不想開口，Bruce也同樣做不來心靈導師的角色。氣氛一時有些尷尬。

「我和Clark在一次離開Gotham的遊歷中認識，」既然都沒想交流的意思，Bruce乾脆自己講起他和Clark之間的故事，「我們成了非常好的朋友，一段時間後，他對我給出去龍島的邀請，我想你大概也聽過了，關於龍族和他們唯一的人類那些事。」Bruce看著小兒子的眼神意味深長。

Damian耳尖窘迫地泛紅，「那您是怎麼說的？」他憋了一會，還是忍不住追問，「您還在Gothan，我猜您並沒有答應他的邀請。」

「你猜錯了，」Bruce平靜地說，「我當時答應了。」

「Clark在我們旅途經過的城鎮的小酒館裡提出詢問，我點頭答應，我們約好隔天在城鎮的出口會合，一起出發前往龍島，」Bruce閉上眼靜靜回憶，「隔天我依約前去，但直到夕陽隱沒都沒再見到他的身影，我後來也曾去找過，但他就像憑空消失了一般失去了蹤影。」

「我再也沒見過他，」他說，「直到今天。」

Damian再度沈默。他沒有想到父親竟然曾經會願意為了一個人，或者說一頭龍，意義無反顧地拋下他的責任。「值得嗎？」他問。

「那是個很好問題，」Bruce看著他，嘴角有著一絲笑意，「但我想這得問問你自己，Damian，無論如何，我和你的哥哥們都在。」

※

Jonathan康復了，Damian也終於不再把自己關在房裡，Bruce還找回多年的老朋友。一切都在朝好的方向發展，除了Gotham外的勢力軍隊。

這時連Clark都不得不佩服人類想撼動命運的天性，即使知道Gotham有著兩隻破壞力恐怖的巨龍，他們還是不畏艱難地試圖攻下她。對那些勢力來說，若是能順便控制住任何一隻龍那更是足夠歡慶的好消息，畢竟掌握了一頭龍幾乎就是掌握了用之不竭的力量。但這些軍隊會有如此的信心也不是憑空而來，最重要的的倚仗，是曾經給藍龍們造成傷害的綠色水晶，傳聞聯軍的首領，也就是Damian的祖父早已掌握了所有珍稀且唯一可以殺死龍族的武器。

Damian拉緊腳上的鐵靴，仔細地查看身上的裝備和長劍的鋒利刀刃，戰事即將開打，手中對敵的利器是否完備至關重要，這段期間未成年藍龍保持著五步外的距離，可憐兮兮地跟在他身後。

「Damian，」Jon微弱地喊著，「我能不能靠近一點點？」

Damian撇了他一眼，他冷淡的態度基本上從Jonathan醒來的第一天就保持到了現在。「不能。」

「可是你要出去作戰了，外面很危險。」他看著Damian從馬廄裡牽出一匹戰馬，心中的不滿終於累積到了最高點，Jon悄悄漏出一絲巨龍的威壓，讓那匹馬嚇得一屁股坐到地上，顫抖得差點失禁再也站不起來。Damian皺眉朝他看來，Jon縮縮脖子，還是鼓起勇氣不畏困難地湊了上去。

「你看馬這麼弱，騎著要怎麼去專心殺敵，」Jon上前努力自我推銷，「龍就不一樣啦，氣勢兇狠，造型帥氣，我還可以吐龍息，龍火或冰風都可以的，完全就是上戰場的優良坐騎。」為了把自己銷出去，Jonathan也是豁出去了。

「而且我還能保護你，不管什麼武器龍鱗很堅硬的都能擋下......」

「然後等著我母親再扔一個綠水晶把你扎個對穿？」Damian雙手抱胸，不耐煩地打斷他。

Jonathan一口氣噎在喉嚨。

看著垂頭喪氣卻完全不知道自己做錯什麼的Jonathan，Damian感覺一股煩躁在胸腔盤踞。「你覺得我這趟出去斷條手臂怎麼樣？」他突然問，把Jon嚇得立刻回神，抓著他的手拼命搖頭。「或是斷條腿？」

「不要這樣，Damian，」Jon著急得手足無措，「人類很脆弱，你會死的，不行，我一定要跟著你去，不管你怎麼趕我，D，我告訴你，我絕對不會允許...」

「你搞錯重點了，蠢龍，」Damian嘖了一聲打斷他，「我問你感覺怎麼樣？」

「呃，著急？心痛？」Jon回答，他認真地說，「我不想讓你受到任何的傷害。」

「沒錯，那你現在給我聽好了，Jonathan Kent，」Damian把手抽回來，用力的捏住他殘留著些許鱗片的臉頰，分別往左右拉扯，他真的用足了力氣，以至於撤掉所有防衛的Jon一雙藍眼滿是生理性的淚水，「當你只能跟條死魚一樣攤在床上，你有沒有想過我又會是怎麼反應？我他媽整整看了你一個月，每次看著你我都在想，是不是下一秒你就會停下那道微弱的呼吸，真正的在我眼前死去。」

發洩夠了怨氣，Damian終於放開Jonathan可憐的臉頰。

「我拒絕再次經歷這種事，」他彆扭地轉頭，不再看著Jon，「不管你的龍鱗有多硬或是別的什麼，只要有那麼一點可能性就沒有人想看見重要的人在眼前受到傷害。」

這番話超越了Damian過去所有曾經可能出現過的溫言軟語，他背對Jonathan耳根窘迫地泛得通紅，而那隻見鬼的、害他走到這副窘境的蠢龍竟然還敢保持沉默。

「你...！」當Damian終於在惱羞成怒中準備轉身殺龍滅口，一雙鐵鉗般的手臂從後方將他拉入溫暖的懷抱。

「我也愛你，Damian，」Jon極度喜悅的嗓音貼著耳膜傳來，他將頭埋進Damian的肩窩，緊緊地擁抱他，「你是我最重要的人類。」

Jonathan的懷抱很緊也很炙熱，就像它的主人一樣，帶著陽光般燦爛的暖意。

「呲，」Damian發出微弱的輕嗤，「我說了一大堆話結果你只聽到這些？」他低聲地抱怨。

「我聽到了最重要的部分。」Jon快樂地咧開嘴角。

最後Jonathan還是如願地達成他的目標，經過再三保證一定會看見綠水晶就立刻離開戰場，終於讓Damian答應騎著他出戰。

這次詳細計劃的戰術分成三個部分，由Damian騎著Jonathan在前方吸引全部的火力，Dick和Jason帶著Tim特製的完成品走地道出城從後方包抄，Tim本人則是留守後方指揮調度。而Bruce和Clark兩個最強戰力則是有另外的任務，他們要去找出並摧毀所有聯軍擁有的綠色水晶。

每個人的任務都異常危險，但他們信心滿滿。

黎明從遠方的山巒間逐漸升起，陽光灑落在Wayne城堡的廣場上，Damian靠在變回龍型的Jonathan身邊，輕輕撫摸著冰涼的紅藍色鱗片。藍龍垂下頭顱，親暱地蹭了蹭男孩的側臉。

「時間到了。」Damian說，他翻身跳上Jon的背脊抽出劍，「Jon，準備好了嗎？」

藍龍回應他一聲洪亮悠遠的龍吟，幾百年後，龍族的咆嘯再次迴盪大地，Gotham的騎兵和步兵們喊著口號、熱血沸騰，為著高空翱翔的藍龍，和他背上高舉長劍的騎士。

盾牌的敲擊和長槍的鏗然嗡鳴響徹Gotham，兵器相交的清響和戰士的怒吼中，萬馬奔騰掀開壯闊的戰爭序曲。

※

那是一場足以被記載入所有史詩典籍的戰役。

烈焰和狂風圍繞城外的原野，衝鋒吶喊直衝天際，橘紅色火光塗抹蒼穹，勝利女神在戰士狂歡的呼喊中對Gotham展露笑容。

精準判斷局勢的謀略，靈活致命的埋伏和精良武器，勇猛善戰武藝精湛的戰士們，還有那兩道盤旋於高空的巨大陰影；所有勢力都將會永遠銘記這場戰役，紅藍色的龍影將成為他們永遠的噩夢，而Gotham迎著狂風飄揚的黑蝙蝠旗幟，從此在整個大陸的記載中留下濃重的一筆。

「「「乾杯！」」」

戰後的狂歡宴會是給所有戰士最好慰勞，寬敞長木桌上擺滿香氣四溢的烤肉和成串鮮果，大桶大桶的麥酒豪邁地放置一旁，四周洋溢吆喝喧鬧。

卸下鎧甲只剩輕便皮衣的Dick在桌邊被人抓著灌酒灌得七葷八素，悶頭跑去拉住Jason就開始絮絮叨叨地細數這些年來的操勞，後者皺著眉頭拼命灌酒，好像想將自己立時淹死在酒精的海洋裡藉以逃離Dick無止盡的糾纏。為了戰事補給等後勤事務幾乎沒怎麼闔眼的Tim頂著憔悴的黑眼圈，仰著脖子以仿佛下一秒即將斷氣般的奇異姿勢攤倒在椅背上，睡得昏天黑地。

Bruce搖頭，端著一杯酒走到遠離喧囂的廣場邊，遠方的護城河閃動著粼粼波光。Gotham原先是沒有護城河的，更沒有那些拔地而起如同荊棘般交錯的巨大冰柱。古書對龍族的記載絕不誇大，還可能遠遠不及，至少Clark就是在兩軍交鋒最白熱的時刻來到城外，腳一跺裂開大地引來滔滔河水，張口吐出風暴憑空造出永不融化的冰柱城牆。這番大動作直接成為壓垮敵軍的最後一根稻草，為他們贏下了最終勝利。

「還是一樣衝動，Clark。」Bruce抿了一口酒，帶著點挖苦地說道。不知何時來到的藍龍在他身後露出苦笑。

「我只是想盡快結束這場戰爭，」Clark聳肩無奈地說，「太多不必要的傷亡。」

很顯然即使分離，當初那頭攔住他痛毆惡徒的天真龍族也不曾消逝，他的藍眼依舊清澈，只在其中添上一份歲月的沉穩。「像以前一樣。」Bruce給他下了個結論。

「像以前一樣。」Clark附和，他看著沐浴在月光下的男人，溫柔微笑。兩人靜靜地並肩站在Gotham星光點綴的銀白月夜裡，巍然身軀拉出的長影相互交疊。

「你有著十分出色的兒子們。」Clark朝遠方眺望，嘴角帶著笑意。

Bruce沿著他的視線望去，只看見高聳冰柱上黑點般的兩道身影。「你也一樣。」他說。

「我知道我們都經歷了各自的人生，Bruce，」Clark沈默了一會，輕輕問出心底埋藏的一絲希冀，「但有些事無論如何也不會改變，我只是想知道，我們是不是還有可能找回那些失去的時間？」

那時的他剛成年離開龍島，對人類充滿天真與善意，伸手攔下青年高舉的拳頭卻反而被摸走掛在腰際的錢袋子，他心情低落地接受青年尖刻的嘲諷，尷尬抬頭，然後撞進世界上最美的藍色夢境。

「我不知道，Clark，也許也只有時間能夠解答，」Bruce握住他的手，「但我的確懷念和你一起翱翔天際的時光。」

Clark緊緊地回握，那是他曾經失落的、世界上最珍貴的寶物。他們相視而笑。

「那是我爸爸！」Jon朝著遠處沖天而起的巨龍喊道，月光下散發銀白光芒的藍龍穩穩地背著一道人影，拍動雙翼飛向遠方，「你爸爸也在！」

Damian看著越飛越遠的龍影，嘴角一撇嘖了一聲。

「你不開心嗎，D？」Jon爬下冰柱的高處回到Damian身邊疑惑地問，「我們贏了呢。」

「多虧了你父親，不是嗎，」Damian神情不滿，「戰事都已經在我的掌握之中，但他就是非得來湊上一腳，是不是？」

「但我爸爸非常帥啊，你有看到他咚的一聲就弄出整條河嗎，我是說，那實在是，噢！」Jon興致高昂的比手畫腳，滿臉崇拜，也仍是不忘記在自己的人類面前刷刷好感，「我以後一定也會這麼強大。」

「那你得好好計劃一下，小龍寶寶，」Damian似乎被Jon的自信逗樂，他嗤笑了一聲，「在我看來你還有得長了。」

一語被說到痛處，Jon的臉漲得通紅，「不用多久的，你等著看，D，我很快就會成年成為一隻和我爸爸一樣厲害的龍了。」他信誓旦旦地辯解。

「我等著。」Damian說。他盤腿坐在冰柱上，將臉轉回去看向遠處蔓延的樹海。「什麼時候離開？」他問。

這個問句讓Jonathan安靜下來，他走到Damian身邊坐下，「Damian，你還是不願意和我回龍島嗎？」他試探地問。

Damian沈默了一會，終是開口，「我不會和你去龍島，Jon，不是現在。Grayson、Todd和Drake總有一天會離開Gotham，我必須繼承我父親的位置，這是我的責任。」他閉上眼，而後睜開，綠眼裡的光芒也就不再動搖。Bruce說這是個他得自己尋找解答的問題，那麼這就是他的答案。

「我知道我沒什麼資格要求，但Jon，每個職責都有達成的時刻，在那之前，我希望你能夠給我完成它的時間。」

Damian做好了被拒絕的準備。畢竟這的確是個自私又利己的答案，他無法給Jonathan承諾，卻又要求他等待，可是這世界哪裡又有這麼好的事？

Jonathan沒有發怒，沒有嚴厲地回絕，他伸手把Damian倔強的側臉扳向自己，彎起一個燦爛如晨光的笑容。他上身前傾，生澀卻又極盡溫柔地在他的唇間留下一個吻。

「你當然有這個資格，D，你是我最重要的人類。」他笑著，靠上Damian的前額，「我和我爸爸說好了，我只需要在成年後帶著你回去一趟，完成成年的儀式，除此之外，我可以留下。」

「我想留在你身邊。」他說。

藍龍笑得那麼開心，湛藍色的豎瞳閃爍晶光，猶如璀璨銀河的星子墜落眼底，如同他們初見時那樣真摯又帶著傻氣。

「你說龍島是我的家，我的故土，你說得沒錯，」Jon拉住他的雙手，看著他像是看著生命中唯一的珍藏，「但你才是我的心和靈魂的歸處，Damian。」

「從現在直到永遠。」

FIN

後記：

Gotham在一場壯烈的戰役後成為了周遭領土中最強大的城市，每當人們提起她，總會聯想到那迎風獵獵的黑蝙蝠標誌，以及整個大陸唯一的龍騎士。

消失數百年的古老魔法生物終於再次登上歷史舞臺，而令人既羨慕嫉妒的是，唯二的兩隻都選擇了Gotham作為他們的棲息之所。

沒錯，兩隻。

不光只是Jonathan為了Damian留下，Clark更是時不時就拍著龍翼頻繁地造訪Gotham，他的目的顯而易見。

那頭龍在打些什麼主意瞎了眼睛都看得出來！每當騎著Jonathan在天上看見遠方某個散發白光的藍影朝Gotham飛來時，Damian總會神情不善地想衝上去製造些麻煩，被託以重責大任的藍龍每每只能在這種時候來個空中轉彎，趕緊帶人飛去別處各種安撫。

身為養子的Dick在確認Gotham的安穩和家人們的安全後，終於願意放下操勞了多年的老母親的心，選定目標離開從小生長的Gotham，出發尋找自己的定位。最終他從無到有，一手建立起了一個相比Gotham絲毫不遜色的自由城市Blüdhaven。

同為養子，Jason很早便迫不及待地想要掙脫Bruce的管教和Dick的叨念，他帶著簡便的行囊和他的寶貝長槍，騎著一匹馬孤身一人衝出了Gotham。Jason沒有試圖去建立城市或別的什麼，他提著武器出現在每一個戰場和冒險隊，成為一個自由佣兵，東征西跑到最後，乾脆成立了整個大陸最強大的佣兵團，據點很微妙地設立於Blüdhaven。跑了這麼多年，Jason不懂自己怎麼永遠都逃離不了Dick Grayson和他那雙煩人的藍眼睛。

Tim根本不想離開Gotham，他真的只想永生永世待在他的實驗室，和他的寶貝材料和實驗品相伴。很可惜Bruce不這麼想，他覺得他第三個養子再這麼下去肯定要糟，打著成年就得給我出去歷練的名義，收一收包袱扔給滿臉茫然的Tim，一腳把他給踢出了Gotham。好吧，既然都出來了也只能往前走，Tim騷騷頭，開始他的收集材料、製作半成品、賣錢觀察的坑人之旅。沒想到坑一坑，還坑出了個小有名氣的大師名聲，收到無數名流商人的歡迎和宴請。在一場剛熬完三個日夜沒闔眼、整體精神恍惚的宴會中，他遇見一個編著花哨辮子衣著奇異的黑髮男人，男人對各種素材的知識和瞭解讓他頗為佩服，他們高舉酒杯、相談甚歡，然後Tim莫名其妙地在奢華旅店的床上睜開眼睛。黑髮男人躺在他身旁支著頭，瞇了瞇藍眼笑著對他自我介紹，他的名字是Conner Kent。

經過一番連哄帶騙，連拖帶綁，Tim Drake最終成為黑蝙蝠家族中，成功被拐上龍島的第一人。


End file.
